a FUNNER date
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Kind of a sneak peak for the next Minor vs. major chapter, but kind of not. Spoiler free besides the first maybe three paragraphs of setting. Suzaku and Lelouch go on a date, and this one is cuter, crazier and most importantly FUNNER than the one they actually go on in the real story.


**Warning**: This little ficlet is evidence of how butt hurt I get at times about making things realistic. This ficlet will probably make absolutely little to no sense unless you have read my other story, Minor vs. Major. This ficlet is a piece of writing I simply refused to let die by delete button. That's all, have a good read and thank you for reading!

A FUNNER Date

6/27/2012 8:55 PM

* * *

AN: So I was writing my next chapter of Minor vs. Major and I mark progress by word count. So after writing the first very depressing six thousand or so words, I started to slam through word marks hitting seven thousand then eight thousand then eight and a half thousand all very quickly. Then I read what I had actually written. You see I like this date so much better than the park date that in the actual chapter. You see this date is cheesy and fun and adorable. Unfortunately after I wrote this adorable date, I realized that with everything going on in both Suzaku's and Lelouch's lives, this date would be so far out of reach! With both of them brooding over everything in their lives, there is no way a ridiculously, outrageously cheesy and fun date like this would ever happen! But I think this date is FUNNER than the one they really went on. So to prove to you all that I don't just write depressing, depressing, depressing, and the fact I really was kind of gushing over this whole scene, I'm posting it. It's my FFnet account and I will post whatever I want. XD

* * *

"You're not paying any attention." Lelouch said, a light smile on his face, sitting across from Suzaku. He was leaning back in his chair, his elbow rested on the black iron bar armrest, leaning his cheek against his closed hand.

Suzaku looked away from the game of tag a few children were playing just a few feet away. "What do you mean? I'm paying attention, I swear." No he wasn't.

The park was crowded with every age and every variety of people. Though Lelouch and Suzaku weren't the only ones at the chess tables, they were indeed the youngest. Next to them, two old men fought over the legality of a move and in respect if the game was over or not. Behind Lelouch, a family was sitting down to a picnic. Off to their other side in the wide open expanse couples frolicking and children were playing every form of fun.

It was no surprise it was a perfectly nice day. The sun shone though the comfortably cloudy sky, making it just the right amount of warm. The flower were out though and the water on the lake looked warm enough as ducks dove every few minute before surfacing with shaking heads and ruffled feathers. It was a day that most people dreamed of having an early morning date on. It was a day that most other people would be enjoying the company on a textbook perfect day. It was a day Suzaku knew he should enjoy more than he really was enjoying.

Lelouch across from him was wearing a navy blue and white Reagan, mid-sleeve and looked perfectly comfortable. Grey jeans hugged his waist and accentuated those long legs all the way down to the Chuck Taylors on his feet.

And surprisingly—it wasn't gone, he was still very attracted to Lelouch. It was just that… Suzaku gave a long, wide yawn. "I'm sorry, is it my turn?"

A laugh broke out from his chess mate, Lelouch turning his head to cover his mouth with those long elegant fingers.

Blinking, Suzaku sat a little straighter, his hand already over a white piece on the board, "What?" He asked. A smile couldn't help but creep into his own features as he watched Lelouch almost silent chuckles into his hand.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, those bright violet eyes catching the sun in a nigh perfect gleam. "Suzaku, I won—about four moves ago."

"No—" Suzaku looked down. He had several pawns, a bishop, both castles, and a knight in his hand, but what there wasn't present was a King. Suzaku blinked several more times before setting the knight back down. He looked away, smiling. A single laugh did make its way out of his mouth, but he still couldn't bring himself to face his date.

A cool hand on his cheek directed Suzaku back to look into those brilliant violet irises. Lelouch had stood from his seat, one hand resting at the stone chess board and with the other he held Suzaku's chin in his direction. Those long black lashes batted with a slow blink as a thin-lipped smile spread on Lelouch's face.

"Check mate."

Lelouch breathe ghosted over Suzaku's face and for the first time in days he was fully awake. He sat back or Lelouch pushed him back in his seat, either way his back pressed against the wood of the bench seat. Suzaku's hands gripped the black caste iron arm rests on either side as Lelouch inched ever closer. Licking his lips, all thoughts that they were in public left him as Lelouch leaned a bit closer tilting his head to the right.

Obeying the silent command Suzaku tilted his own head to the right, making it very clear he was ready any time Lelouch wanted to close the small gap between them, or at least their lips. Feeling that warm breath across his lips, Suzaku's eyes fluttered closed. It was too tempting and Suzaku's hands went up, aiming to touch along that long pale neck, and he leaned forward up out of his chair to just-

Lelouch pushed off of the chess board, and pushed Suzaku's back into his chair in one effective move. Looking back over his shoulder with one hell of a smirk, Lelouch was walking away from Suzaku. Not quite as amused, Suzaku had to let his brain catch up and tried very hard not to focus on the movement of Lelouch's hips as he walked—or maybe a bit lower, the way that those tight skinny jeans were riding low, those back pockets a nice little frame—Suzaku shook his head and pushed off out of his chair before he started after the smaller, and younger boy in the direction of the small lake.

Suzaku should have known that Lelouch didn't like to be ignored. But he didn't care as he trotted down the hill right after that smirking little bastard.

When he ran out of land to run away from Suzaku on, Lelouch casually strode out onto the pier. His hands in his pockets, no one might have noticed that he was sliding out form ever attempt Suzaku made to put them on equal footing.

"You little brat," Suzaku laughed as he finally got a hand hold onto Lelouch's wrist.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Lelouch was still smirking and clearly not sorry as all as he maneuvered Suzaku around, not struggling but not exactly holding still either. "Did you want something from me?"

Thinking about it for a second, Suzaku settled on, "retribution." He chuckled as he finally managed to corner Lelouch at the far end of the pier. Suzaku took another step forward, close enough they could feel that wonderful warm breath again. "I lost. I want something to make me feel better." In all honesty he couldn't even get the words out before he started laughing.

"Oh really?" Lelouch said, his eyebrows going up. "Well we are the Participation Trophy generation."

"Exactly," Suzaku agreed. "I'm very emotionally distraught over my loss. I feel I have earned a metal just for trying to play a game against a smart ass like you."

It was Lelouch's turn to barely get the words out as he started to laugh, "oh, you poor baby."

He was toying with him again, Lelouch let Suzaku take a step closer, let Suzaku scrape the planes of his nose just barely along Lelouch's neck. But Lelouch was still leaning away just enough, turning his head to make it hard for Suzaku to get anywhere close to a kiss. And god damn it, that brat toying with him like a cat with a mouse on a string was so damn hot! Judging from that perky little smirk Lelouch still wore, the boy knew exactly what he was doing as well.

"Although," Lelouch finally gave Suzaku a little hope as he raised his hand to touch Suzaku's face. "I guess you have earned something from me."

Cocking his head to the side, Suzaku wasn't sure what to think of the shift in Lelouch's smile. It was so subtle, and so intriguing. But very quickly it didn't matter as Lelouch leaned in this time a lot closer than he usually did. His hand on Suzaku face moved down, pressing flat over Suzaku's t-shirt. Again, like in a trance, Suzaku leaned in as well.

Lelouch side stepped, using that hold Suzaku still had on his wrist to twist the boy around, causing his loss of balance, and with that other hand on Suzaku's chest all Lelouch had to do was apply a little bit of pressure and all footing was lost at the edge of the pier. And when the bottom of Suzaku's sneaker slid on the very edge all Suzaku saw as he was going down was that bratty smirk.

Suzaku came to the full realization of what had happened. Twice. That was all Suzaku could think. He'd fallen for almost the very same trick twice within only a few short minutes.

Then again, Lelouch had forgotten a couple of minor details… Suzaku latched a hand onto the closest railing and used that grip on Lelouch to yank him forward and as expected, Lelouch's balance was worse than Suzaku's and the boy was quite literally tossed into the water.

This time Suzaku was the one to smirk wildly and laugh. He made sure to pull himself back up onto the pier and turned around to watch his results. He pocketed his hands when Lelouch surfaced, making it clear he had no intention of letting Lelouch have a mean end of turnabout and pull him into the water as well.

"That was uncalled for!" Lelouch protested as he swung his arms through the deep blue water, the water surprisingly deep enough that he had to swim to keep his chin above the surface.

Suzaku wagered for a moment, thinking of how Lelouch wouldn't have hesitated to push Suzaku right back under the surface with his foot. Instead he just grinned and bent over the water, plastering on a grin as he reiterated, "Retribution."

"I'm sure," Lelouch rolled his eyes, for emphasis he slapped his hand down into the water, sending water skittering out towards Suzaku.

Laughing again Suzaku took a step back, holding up an arm in his defense. Water hit his calves and sprinkled over his shoes mostly, but no other damage was done. Suzaku looked down at the tan shorts just to be sure before he smiled back at Lelouch.

When Lelouch looked up at Suzaku this time, he was letting his chin brush against surface of the water, his head tilted just enough that those big luminous eyes were looking up at Suzaku through the now wet veil of fringe. "This water's really cold," Lelouch pointed out.

Suzaku didn't want to fall for another trap. But—Lelouch was his date so there was a limit of how cruel he could be without starting to feel really guilty. "Would you like help out?" Suzaku chuckled as he reluctantly stepped forward. He held his hand out as he stepped forward even, still knowing he was probably stepping into a trap.

"Well," Lelouch said with a tilt of his head.

The debate in his head about ending up into the water did come to a conclusion and with a change of his mind Suzaku lifted his foot and pulled off his shoe. Then he pulled off the second one, much to Lelouch's accomplished smirk before he went to the very edge of the pier. Suzaku, refusing to look Lelouch in the eye, and sat down right at the edge of the pier, sinking his feet into the water up to about three fourths of his calves.

That bastard knew he'd won again as he slide between Suzaku's legs, one hand on his knee. Damn.

"This water is fine," Suzaku chuckled, "you liar."

But he could feel Lelouch shivering as he leaned an elbow over Suzaku's knee, resting his chin on his arm. He didn't say anything. Lelouch didn't have to say anything. All that he really had to do was smile up at him again.

Suzaku reached down for him and this time, Lelouch complied completely. Placing his other hand on Suzaku's knee he surged up out of the water and lucky for both of them Suzaku was certainly strong enough to wrap an arm around Lelouch's middle and pulled them together, holding Lelouch up out of the water. Of course, with Lelouch's soaked body held to his chest Suzaku's cloths were becoming very wet as well.

Lelouch took full advantage of the situation, throwing a wet arm around Suzaku's neck and leaning in with a triumphant smile as he raised his other hand to play with the collar of Suzaku's white button up he wore over his regular long sleeve t-shirt.

"Warmer?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch gave a small smile before further gaining his revenge. "Well, I think it was warmer in the water—I'm still very cold."

"Hmmmm," Already leaning his head in Suzaku gave his reply, "let me help with that." His lips found the pale skin at Lelouch's throat.

It was satisfying to feel Lelouch shiver under his lips and pushed Suzaku on to get a little bolder. He moved his lips up and to the side of Lelouch's neck, even scraping a flash of teeth over Lelouch's flesh. It was even more satisfying when Lelouch pulled himself a little closer, readjusting his arm around Suzaku's neck, to hold himself a little closer, pressed against Suzaku.

Like magnets, they shifted, drawn to each other and folding, fitting just perfect as Lelouch tipped his head down and Suzaku looked up and they were kissing. Heated and very involved Suzaku had to admit that the fact he was getting soaked was worth it. Lelouch's hand moved up from his collar, pawing at the skin on Suzaku's neck and face. Opening his mouth, their tongues met with a slick wet click. Suzaku moved his hand up, curving his hand along Lelouch's jaw line, to hopefully keep the kiss directed and keep Lelouch involved.

Unfortunately Lelouch was pulling away, pushing off from the pier to slide back down between Suzaku's knees and back into the water. Those violet eyes kept constant visibility as Lelouch slid away from him. Lelouch managed to get a hold on Suzaku's hand and tugged at him. Lelouch smiled, biting that soft, rosy bottom lip for half a second.

And all Suzaku wanted to do was be the one to nibble at that bottom lip next. His mouth watered at the thought of biting that bottom lip, gently but playfully tugging and asking Lelouch for another wonderful kiss. So much to his own chagrin, Suzaku placed his free hand on the wooden pier and leveraged himself all the way down into the water as well. Chasing after Lelouch was becoming a full time job, but Suzaku couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it.

As if to say, 'good boy,' Lelouch immediately rewarded Suzaku, by sliding up next to him, wrapping both of his arms around his neck and nuzzling along the side of his face. Gracing a few light kisses along Suzaku's cheek, Lelouch continued to lavish Suzaku with his reward. With a sigh, knowing he was completely defeated whenever it was against Lelouch lately, Suzaku kept his hand on the pier, keeping them both afloat since Lelouch had handed all swimming responsibility over to Suzaku the second he had slid into the water. Instead Lelouch opted for the option of wrapping his limbs around Suzaku and cuddling up to the side of his neck.

Suzaku opened his mouth ready to demand a real kiss when he heard the scoff of shoes on wood and looked up just in time—his mouth stayed open.

Still smiling, Lelouch looked up, "Good afternoon, officer." He didn't detangle from Suzaku in the least bit.

One hopeful fact was that the police officer standing at the edge of the pier looking down at them was at least smiling as he spoke. "You know, I do realize that the pier only having a railing on one side of does give the illusion that you can actually swim here—but I have to admit usually it's small children that try it."

Again, Suzaku's mouth was open to respond, but unfortunate for him, Lelouch beat him to it. "Of course, I will inform my small child that in the future we can't swim here."

Suzaku opened his mouth again before—wait a minute, "Small child?" He looked away from the looming police officer to Lelouch.

Lelouch just smiled at him and grabbed the edge of the pier, using that and Suzaku's shoulder he heaved himself up out of the water and reached his hand back behind him to help Suzaku up to the same, "Come on, Suzaku, small children are not allowed to swim here."

If the expression on Suzaku's face could be coined in a term it would be, 'not funny.' But regardless and with a grumble Suzaku took Lelouch's hand and let him pull him out of the water (Suzaku grabbed the pier an did ninety percent of the work).

With an amused smile the officer didn't bother with a comment as Lelouch took Suzaku hand and pulled him along the pier.

"Say good bye to the nice police man, Suzaku." Lelouch touted, a wide white toothed grin on his face.

In answer, Suzaku just grumbled, taking the lead and dragging Lelouch away with him as he continued, dripping wet, and oh his way away from the humiliation.

"Aw, don't be grumpy!" Lelouch just had to get the last word in. "If you're good, we'll go get ice cream."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. Like hell was he buying Lelouch ice cream after this! He'd be lucky if Suzaku paid the cab fair to get back to Suzaku's apartment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Suzaku crossed his arms over his chest in indignation, sitting on his couch with a towel tossed over his head and very adamantly trying to ignore the snickering bastard drying off next to him. Lelouch chuckled under his breath as he ran a towel over his own hair and leaned over kissing Suzaku's cheek.

Ignoring him, Suzaku just started to flip though the very limited local channels on his TV.

Lelouch's long, spidery fingers brushed at Suzaku's neck as Lelouch tucked the edge of the white towel back behind Suzaku's shoulder. A second later Lelouch slid closer, still grinning like the ass he was and nuzzling up around Suzaku's ear. He even nipped at Suzaku's earlobe in a playful bid for Suzaku's attention.

"You're so immature," Suzaku grumbled as he flopped back into the couch, but tossed an arm around Lelouch's shoulders.

Lelouch gave a shrug and instead of leaning back into the cushioned along with Suzaku he adjusted up on his knees and started back at Suzaku's ear where he had left off.

Suzaku did have to admit that because Lelouch was only about a third of Suzaku's body size, he never really paid much attention or even considered that Lelouch might actually be the one to have any amount of control on their physical relationship.

Well, as he almost always was when it came to Lelouch—Suzaku was wrong.

"Woe~!"

Lelouch pounced, flattening Suzaku side long on the couch, and quickly crawling over him. Like a cat stalking at mouse he made it over the obstacle of Suzaku's flailing limbs and made his way up along Suzaku's torso. Of course, once he reached his destination, sealing his lips over Suzaku's, all protests from Suzaku died off and he curled an arm around Lelouch's slender waist. Toes curling into the couch cushions, Suzaku was beginning to realize just how much control Lelouch had over him.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I thought it was adorable. Like I said though, just not in the sad, complicated story mode that Minor vs. Major demands. We'll just count this as Minor vs. Major Blooper. XD Any way next chapter should be out on Friday for Minor vs. Major so enjoy your sneak peak.

~Reviews are Awesome~


End file.
